Inheritance Cycle interview: Murtagh
by kwapikwapisz
Summary: Hey! Feel like laughing and happen to like Murtagh and the other Inheritance Cycle characters? Then you'll like this interview! :D I did it with my awesome friend and we want to share our craziness with the world! Please tell us what you think :


Kwapi: You know, it's about time we did this.

Maddog: Well, we have been busy.

Kwapi: And by that, you mean lazy.

Maddog: *shrugs* Ya, basically

Kwapi: Well now lets get started! Welcome everyone to our first interview with everyone's favorite character, Galbatorix's right-hand man, Wielder of Zar'roc, Kingslayer, The Red Rider! Murtagh Morzanson! *drools*

Maddog: Hey, you are drooling all over my script! He is only a fictional character, not even the main one!

Kwapi: You are disloyal.

Maddog: *looks hurt* Anyway…. Let's begin

Murtagh: I just want to say I am being held here against my will.

Maddog: *fan girl scream* HEY MURTAGH! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! *glomps*

Kwapi: I knew you couldn't hold it in much longer… your head was going to explode!

Maddog: And Murty, you can leave anytime you want *still hugging*

Murtagh: Then why am I tied to this chair?

Kwapi: O_o Moving on….

Maddog: First question….. Who do you like more: Nasuada or Arya?

Murtagh: …Wait, what?

Maddog: YES! HE SAID "WHAT" *blinks* Oh wait, I was so distracted by your awesomeness; I didn't notice there wasn't an answer. LOL

Kwapi: Ignore her…. Answer the question, we only have so much time before Galby finds out you're missing.

Murtagh: Well, I don't know Arya. And Nasuada is just a friend.

Maddog: Oh come on! We want the dirt! You can't tell me you weren't taken with her mossy locks and blue eyes

Murtagh: Her eyes are brown

Maddog: HA!

Murtagh: *crosses arms* That proves nothing

Kwapi: Yes it does. But you are way too hot for Nasuada.

Maddog: Amen sister! *high five* Now, how does it feel to be 'paired' with Eragon in fanfiction?

Murtagh: I don't read fanfiction. It is for people with no imagination.

Maddog: *tears up* You mean you haven't read my stories I have sent you?

Murtagh: If you mean the paper I use for firewood…. No I haven't read it.

Maddog: *looks very hurt*

Kwapi: *Comforts Maddog* All right, my question time! Do you hate Eragon?

Murtagh: Ehhh, hate is a strong word…. I just have the odd urge to dance over his grave most of the time. He is so whiny and girly!

Kwapi: hee hee You are to kind! But I have another question…. How do you feel about being the second most written about in the Inheritance Cycle?

Murtagh: *blinks* What do you mean by second?

Kwapi: Well… um… You only have 506 fanfiction…. And Eragon has…umm 940

Murtagh: HE IS BEATING ME BY 434 STORIES! THAT MOTHER -

Kwapi: *interrupts* I thought you didn't care about fanfiction…

Murtagh: *turns red* Well, I don't.. but still. You two owe me 434 stories.

Kwapi: We will get right on that, it's not like we have anything else to do . . . *rolls eyes*

Maddog: Kwapi? We don't have anything else better to do. But whatever! My turn! My turn! So Murty, how did you feel when you heard that Eragon was your brother?

Kwapi: HALF BROTHER!

Maddog: Shhhh! This is my question time. You were saying?

Murtagh: Um, does nauseated beyond belief answer that?

Maddog: Yep! Kwapi?

Kwapi: Couldn't have said it better myself! Now Murtagh, since as Maddog said we want the dirt, seriously do you love Nasuada?

Murtagh: What is it with all the love questions?

Kwapi: What? I don't have a love life okay?

Maddog: *pates Kwapi on the back* It's okay, I don't either. That's why we're fangirls! Hey Murty! Answer her question!

Murtagh: I'd rather not . . . *Maddog gives evil look*

Kwapi: What? *stands up angrily* Brother, when a girl gives you her heart you take it without question! And you better treat it well, cause then . . .

Maddog: Um, Kwapi you can sit down now. I think Murtagh's freaked out enough.

Kwapi: What? Oh right . . . Where is he anyway?

Maddog: Um, I guess he had other places to be . . . Wait did he take the chair with him?

Kwapi: *sigh* The good times are over so quickly, and I didn't even get to hug him! You had him the entire time!

Maddog: *turns always guiltily* hehehe


End file.
